


Day Two: Apocalypse AU

by clarkegriffvn



Series: The 100 Femslash February 2015 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkegriffvn/pseuds/clarkegriffvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Raven run into some trouble trying to get to a safe place to spend the winter. With a zombie horde moving in from the south and cold descending over the north, pickings are slim. But a lot stands between them and their destination; an old military base called Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Apocalypse AU

Relief washed over Clarke as the lukewarm water trickled down her throat. She cut herself off after a couple sips, putting the water bottle back in the passenger door of the pickup truck Raven had hotwired. She looked over to the driver's side of the truck fondly, watching the beautiful girl beside her. 

Raven returned her gaze with an affectionate smile, squeezing their joined hands. She had taken over driving about a half hour back, saving Clarke's poor tired eyes from drying up and falling out of her skull. 

God, Clarke had no idea what she would do without Raven. They'd met up in the early days, before everything went to shit, and hadn't left each other since. 

They started sleeping cuddled together a few months ago. It started when Clarke discovered her parents' involvement in the creation of the zombie virus. Her father worked for the same lab as her mother, and had tried to warn everybody of the virus' escape. Her mother reported him, and they arrested and executed him. 

In the wake of that discovery, Clarke became reckless and suicidal with everything she did. Raven had talked Clarke off the ledge countless times during that phase, but eventually it passed. Now she was more than a friend or lover to Clarke. She was Clarke's reason to get up in the morning. Raven fixed her, just like she fixes everything. 

A couple weeks back, while Clarke was refilling their water supply, Raven was attacked by bandits. Clarke came back just in time to finish them off, but not before Raven was badly hurt. One of the bandits they thought was dead shot her in the back, like a coward. Clarke spent forever pulling the bullet shrapnel out of her, but it wasn't enough.

Clarke had been so sure that Raven was going to die. She spent what felt like forever repeatedly whispering "I'm sorry," while bent over her body. Tears rushed to drop from her eyes, heavy and full of misery. "You fixed me, but I couldn't fix you. I'm sorry, Raven. I'm so sorry."

When Raven opened her eyes, Clarke thought she was hallucinating. It was a miracle; Raven was alive. Clarke kissed her so many times in pure joy that Raven nearly passed out again. After a few days of rest, Raven had recovered enough for them to keep moving. The only issue was that one of her legs was unusable, but Raven brushed it off, just happy to be alive. She built a brace and kept going, retaining her unbeatable will and determination, yet another thing Clarke adored about her. 

"Hey babe, you awake?" Raven asked, glancing away from the road. 

Clarke pushed back her thoughts and turned her head, yawning. "Mhmm. Sort of."

"You look like death," Raven stated frankly, bringing a small smile to Clarke's face. "Get some sleep, okay? I got a handle on things."

Raven rubbed Clarke's hand with her thumb reassuringly, her eyes pleading. After a second or two Clarke sighed and nodded. Raven grinned and pulled her hand away, putting it on the wheel. 

Clarke leaned her head against the side of the car. The road was far from smooth and the engine's hum rang in her ears, but all the same her eyes drifted shut. Clarke basked in the autumn sunlight that filtered through the gore-splattered windows of the truck.

When she fell asleep, she feel asleep imagining what it felt like in the before. Before... _this_. Before everything was ruined by the damn apocalypse. But her daydreams were tinged with bitterness; there was no Raven in the before. Would Clarke really trade Raven just to live like it used to be? Her mind shut down the thought immediately, ordering herself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When she woke again, the car was slowing. As she cracked open her eyes, they rolled to a stop. 

"What's going on?" she asked, voice slurred with sleep.

Raven gestured out the windshield. "See for yourself."

Their truck was parked just before a wide steel bridge swarming with zombies and wrecked cars. Many of the zombies were already missing body parts, and the majority wandered aimlessly. Their numbers weren't anything Raven and her hadn't dealt with before. 

Clarke groaned at the inconvenience and reached for their weapons bag, but Raven stopped her hand. Clarke's eyebrows drew together as she looked up, only to have the expression drop from her face seconds later. The mischievous glint in Raven's eye told her everything. 

"No way!" Clarke denied immediately, partly out of instinct.

"I wanna do it the fun way for once! Pleeeeeease," Raven pleaded, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

Clarke pursed her lips in consideration, but even Raven could see that they were turned up at the edges. 

"Oh, _fine_."

Raven grinned and leaned over to kiss her firmly. She revved the engine twice before stomping on the gas, smiling wickedly all the while. Most of the zombies lurched towards the noise, becoming more animated.

"Die, you sons of bitches!" Raven cackled. "Mount Weather or bust!"

Corpses smashed against the steel grille guard of the truck, sending guts flying. At first Clarke curled her lip at the sound, but Raven's enthusiasm was infectious.

"Yeah!" Clarke cheered as another head exploded into gore onto their windshield. 

Raven flicked on the wipers to clear her view, maneuvering the truck expertly between wrecked vehicles. Zombies lurched to keep up with them, but were soon left behind or crushed beneath the wheels. With each swerve across the bridge and screech of the truck’s wheels, Clarke felt a rush of fear. It was the kind of feeling when you would swing so high on a swing set that each drop felt like you were being thrown back down to earth. 

As they curved around yet another crashed car blocking their way, something in the wheels gave out. Instead of taking purchase on the blood-slick surface of the bridge, the truck slid sideways along the length of the bridge, out of control. Clarke heard someone scream as their world tipped upside down, her hand white-knuckling Raven’s arm. 

One second she was closing her eyes, and the next they wouldn’t open. 

Everything turned to static. Clarke went limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this one after femslash february ends, if anyone wants me to. Thanks for reading!


End file.
